Fear the Walking Dead: Do Not Disturb
"Do Not Disturb" is the tenth episode of season two of the survival horror television series Fear the Walking Dead, and the sixteenth episode of the series overall. The series is a prequel spin-off of the critically acclaimed program The Walking Dead and chronicles the stories of the first days of the zombie apocalypse. The episode was directed by Michael McDonough with a script written by Lauren Signorino. It first aired on AMC on Sunday, September 4th, 2016 at 9:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Fear the Walking Dead was created by Robert Kirkman and Dave Erickson. It is a spin-off of the critically acclaimed survival horror series The Walking Dead. * Based on the series of graphic novels by Robert Kirkman and Tony Moore and Charlie Adlard. * "FTWD: Do Not Disturb" serves as a shortcut to this page. * This series is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and graphic violence. Viewer discretion is advised. * This episode had a viewership of 2.99 million people upon its initial broadcast in the United States, which is down by .67 from the previous episode. It rated 1.24% in the 18-49 viewing demographic. * This episode is included on the Fear the Walking Dead: The Complete Second Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. The collections were produced by Anchor Bay Entertainment and released on December 13th, 2016. * This episode was spotlighted on the September 4th episode of The Talking Dead after-show, hosted by Chris Hardwick. Guests from that segment include actors Kelly Blatz, Karen Bethzabe and non-series actor/fan Jonah Ray. * This is the first episode of Fear the Walking Dead directed by Michael McDonough. It is his only episode from season two of the series. Michael also directed the sixteen-part Fear the Walking Dead: Flight 462 web series. * This is the first episode of Fear the Walking Dead written by Lauren Signorino. It is her only episode from season two of the series. Lauren also co-wrote the first two installments from the sixteen-part Fear the Walking Dead: Flight 462 web series. * This is the first and only appearance of Jessica Diaz. * This is the first and only appearance of Charles Stowe. Allusions * The title of this episode, "Do Not Disturb", is a phrase used on signs that are commonly hung on doors in offices and hotels. It relates to this episode in that the central setting is a hotel. * The dates on the grave stones establish that the events of this series take place in the year 2010. This is the same year that The Walking Dead first began airing. Bloopers * Travis Manawa uses the outside handle of a car door to open it, after using a crowbar to smash through the window to break in. Quotes * Chris Manawa: Look, I can go look over there while you do this, Dad. Two birds, one stone. I'll come back if I see anything. * Travis Manawa: Chris. * Chris Manawa: I can protect myself, you know that. I'm good at this. * Travis Manawa: That's what worries me. .... * Chris Manawa: So where we going? * Travis Manawa: Away from what's behind us for now. * Chris Manawa: How long can we do that for? .... * Travis Manawa: You haven't parallel parked yet. Three-point turn. * Chris Manawa: Won't be any need for that. * Travis Manawa: Well, someday. * Chris Manawa: Dad. * Travis Manawa: It'll come back to the way it was. They're working on it. * Chris Manawa: They? * Travis Manawa: Someone somewhere. Has to be. I don't believe this is the end. I can't. I won't. Neither should you. We can get back what we lost. * Chris Manawa: Not everything. .... * Travis Manawa: Wonder how it is in the mountains now. * Chris Manawa: Fewer people. Less dead. .... * Chris Manawa: We could go to the border, the river. * Travis Manawa: Yeah, but people pressing in from both sides is dangerous. * Chris Manawa: But water. * Travis Manawa: That's why it's dangerous. Everyone needs it. Everyone goes there to feed. Predators find prey. See also External Links * * * * * * Category:2016/Episodes Category:September, 2016/Episodes